<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>burn for you by itsemomamoru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674501">burn for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsemomamoru/pseuds/itsemomamoru'>itsemomamoru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>levi x gender neutral reader [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18+, Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, Couple, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Fluffy, Husband Levi, Married Couple, Married Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), NSFW, Not Beta Read, Other, PWP, PWP without Porn, Pegging, Praise Kink if you squint, Smut, Soft Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Strap-Ons, Sweet, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, but are we surprised, husband!levi, soft smut, sub!Levi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:41:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsemomamoru/pseuds/itsemomamoru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>another pegging/sub Levi fic, at what point does this become an addiction/problem? ahaA</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) &amp; Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>levi x gender neutral reader [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>burn for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been another beautiful, passionate night spent with the love of your life.</p><p>He's already pulled multiple orgasms from you, your moans and reactions getting him more and more turned on. His dick growing painfully hard, coming close to releasing a few times (untouched mind you.) Of course, you'd never leave him like that. But instead of him inside you, you wanted to be inside of him.</p><p>And he agreed.</p><p>Your fingers work to get him ready for your fake cock. The way you're thrusting, hooking and rubbing them in, out and around his hole has him breathless. You savor his moans as you kiss him, your hand expertly working him open. He's close, hips moving against your fingers to deepen the friction.</p><p>Suddenly he mewls, pleading for you to stop. Which of course you do, removing your fingers and he whines a little at the loss.</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>He swallows thickly, and works to control his breathing.</p><p>"I don't want to cum yet, I want to finish on your dick."</p><p>He doesn't say it out loud, but he's pretty sure he's only got one in him tonight. He'd hate to waste it before it really gets going.</p><p>You cross your legs underneath you, creating a platform of sorts, to balance and support the both of you. He places his legs on either side of you, hovering above your strap. You gently help position him, steady hands on his hips. </p><p>His eyes never leave yours.</p><p>His hands grip your shoulders as he sinks down, a soft gasp escaping as he feels the tip pressing in. Your gentle encouragement and praise as he continues to take it in is making his heart thump wildly against his chest, your face reflecting such love for him. He lets out a little whimper as he takes the last bit in. You let him adjust fully, trailing kisses across his chest as you wait for him. You can feel his heart pounding.</p><p>In a swift, expert movement, he raises up and comes back down on your dick. Testing the waters so to speak. His mouth falls open, eyes unable to focus at the feeling of his prostate being perfectly stimulated. He begins a steady rhythm of taking your cock in and out of him, his breathing quickly growing erratic. His brow scrunches in concentration, focused on chasing his high.</p><p>You love to watch your husband fall apart under your touch. Savoring the soft, blissed out expressions, blush spreading across his face. The beautiful sounds he makes. It always gets you a little emotional because<em> you</em>'<em>re </em> able to give him this, <em> you're </em> able to make him forget everything else for a moment. You take pride in the fact that you're the only one who will ever see him like this, a beautiful mess, his tough exterior melting away completely whenever you're holding him.</p><p>He's never understood how you can make him feel even smaller than he already is. He always feels so little, protected and precious when you're pleasuring him like this. It strangely has never made him uncomfortable, on the contrary he revels in it. These moments with you are the only time he'll allow himself a break, to let someone else take over and do the thinking for him.</p><p>He feels safe, and completely at ease with you. It's an addicting contrast to the peril he's usually in. He feels a bit fragile too, like he could break at any moment. But he never does, he can't. How could he when you hold him so tight, when you treat him with such care and tenderness? No, it instead makes him <em> ache. </em></p><p>Everytime he grinds down onto your dildo, hitting that spot inside of him, he comes further undone. Your fingers are amazing, but the way your fake cock all but strikes across his g spot? It's mind-blowing, reaching further, resonating deeper. His dick brushes against your stomach each time he moves and he swears he's in heaven, his eyes fluttering shut, breathy moans escaping him. His arms are barely hanging around your neck, his thighs shaking and rhythm faltering as he gets closer to his peak. </p><p>He knew earlier, and he sure knows now, he's only going to manage one release. But damn, it's going to be good. That familiar heat in his stomach is growing heavy, his dick is burning. His sensitive tip is rubbing against your skin with every movement and his mind is quickly growing fuzzy, all he can think about is you and the way you're filling him, stretching him.</p><p>His skin burns at your touch, fingers tracing his spine making him shiver. He hisses when you tease his nipple with your tongue. He loves the feeling of what he can only describe as melting for you. Because you are fire, and that makes him ice, continually taking new shape as you continue to touch him. The two of you are a truly breathtaking combination.</p><p>With your position, you can't really thrust up into him, but you can help keep him steady. Soft hands on his hips, working to guide him each time he comes down. Which hits him deeper, nonsensical moans and mumblings tumbling out of him. </p><p>He's so close.</p><p>He throws his head back, almost a little too far and he's thrown off balance slightly. But you're right there to catch him. Your hand moves up to gently, but firmly hold his neck, supporting him. Your fingers trail along his nape, brushing against his neat undercut. Your other hand holds him close, resting on the small of his back. The tender protectiveness of your embrace surges through his body, pushing him right to the edge, his hips faltering.</p><p>He seizes up, calling out your name. His mouth falls open in a silent cry as he lets go, finally tumbling over that edge. He folds against you, resting his head on your shoulder. His arms tighten around you, fingers digging crescents into your back. </p><p>He basks in the all encompassing ecstasy you've brought him to. Grunting softly with each jump of his cock, emptying onto your stomach. The feeling of your soft lips tenderly kissing all over his cheek, temple and neck is almost too sweet. Your whispered and gentle praises, telling him good he did, how beautiful he looks make him blush harder. </p><p>The feeling of your arms around him, keeping him safe and anchored is a drug he can never get enough of. He's addicted to that gentle warmth that spreads throughout his body. Addicted to the way every muscle instantaneously relaxes, his entire form going limp. It also almost feels like a reset in a way. He's a clean slate, free of any tension and stress.</p><p>His hold on you relaxes as he comes back down, but he still keeps you close. His breathing returns to normal and he lets out a long, content sigh. He presses a gentle kiss against your collarbone, sighing once again. But this time, at your comforting, familiar scent. </p><p>He continues to enjoy holding you, melting against you. You know how much he enjoys the afterglow, and you don't ever pull away or out before he's ready. And of course, you don't mind holding the love of your life close for just a bit longer. You draw random shapes and designs across the soft skin of his toned back.</p><p>He pulls back just enough to look into your eyes. He moves his hands to rest on either side of your neck, thumbs caressing your jawline. An impossibly soft and fond look on his face, his eyes hazed over.</p><p>You bring a hand up to smooth his bangs out of the way, your hand resting on top of his head, holding his raven strands back. You smirk at him before attacking his forehead with kisses. </p><p>You're the only one who knows Levi Ackerman can giggle.</p><p>When you're sure you've kissed every bit of his brow, you move your assault to the rest of his face. Trailing loving pecks across his cheeks, his nose, his jaw. He laughs, begging you to stop and just kiss him already. You listen.</p><p>Kind of.</p><p>You press your lips against the corner of his mouth, savoring his light sigh. You move to finally kiss him, but just as you're about to, you kiss the other corner. He whines softly, pouting a little.</p><p>You shift, hovering against his lips as you mumble your apologies. He presses his lips to yours before you can pull away this time, you return it and he smirks in triumph. He quickly tries to control his smile, his lips twitching softly as he does. He can't do it and you both end up laughing against each other.</p><p>"Goddammit y/n."</p><p>It's got a light, happily exasperated tone to it. And damn is it beautiful.</p><p>"You know you love my teasing sweetheart."</p><p>The smile on his face is so bright.</p><p>"Yeah, I do."</p><p>Neither of you make to move from your position for quite some time.</p><p>-----</p><p>You'd both decided it would be beneficial to enjoy a bath together.</p><p>You're facing one another, his hands are resting on your thighs in the warm water. The feeling of your nails gently scraping against his scalp as you rinse his hair is something he never tires of. It's so relaxing, it mixed with the lingering bit of his post orgasm haze has him fighting to stay awake. </p><p>He wonders though, in his moments of alertness:</p><p>How can you possibly have so many different touches? Maybe it's because he'd been so touch starved before you (he'd hardly even known touch was a thing) but he's floored everytime. The way you're moving now is loving, tender. And not that it wasn't like that earlier, but that obviously had a sensual, heated feel behind it. This is pure, unadulterated, caring affection for him and it makes his heart ache. </p><p>How lucky he is to have you to educate him in the language of touch, of love. For you've never once made him feel stupid for not knowing something. You've simply shown him such abundant love, patience and understanding as he's learned over the years.</p><p>Happy tears spring to his eyes, and he has to swallow against the lump forming in his throat.</p><p>
  <em> What did I do to deserve this? </em>
</p><p>He gazes into your eyes, an incredibly lovesick and dazed expression on his face. You notice the tears gathering along his lower lash line, you move your hands down to rest on his shoulders.</p><p>"You ok baby?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>He reaches up to tuck a piece of your hair behind your ear, water dripping off his hand and softly thudding onto your collarbones.</p><p>"Just overwhelmed with love for you, so nothing new."</p><p>You hum softly, cheeks warming slightly. You take his hand from your face, entwining your fingers with his and holding your now joined hands between the both of you. He gazes lovingly at your wedding band, then moves to kiss right above it, eyes staring into yours as he does.</p><p>He's never really understood what some people mean by being <em> weak </em> or <em> soft </em> for their lover. As far as he's concerned, he's been so much stronger since he'd started loving you. And he's sure you feel the same. But whether it's because he'd always been strong and you just helped him realize it <em> or </em> his strength comes directly from you, he's not sure. Does it really even matter?</p><p>Because regardless, love needs trust, which requires strength and a whole hell of a lot of courage.</p><p>And <em> oh </em> does he trust you.</p><p>He trusts you with everything he has, everything he is and everything he could ever hope to be. His mind, his body, his soul. His tomorrow, his yesterday, his very future. His fears and insecurities, his hopes and dreams. Every smile, every frown, every tear. His laughter, his sorrow and pain. All of his good days, and yes, all of the bad ones (which have significantly decreased since he met you, and even more so since you've married him.) Every breath, every beat of his heart is for you. </p><p>He's absolutely smitten, he's entirely yours forever. And he wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>first post of 2021 ayee 🥂 💃🎉</p><p>I'm still working on the second part to "let's find the good in goodbye" and hope to have it finished soon :)</p><p>hope you enjoyed!! as always, kudos and comments are always appreciated!❤️</p><p>and if you happen to really like my stuff and don't mind, consider buying me a ko-fi 💕 https://ko-fi.com/mads0674</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>